Undeniable
by sophia.lancaster
Summary: Their love is undeniable. Their chemistry is electrifying. They fight all the time but its because they aren't afraid to be who they really are with each other. They are either the best thing for each other, or the worst. Full summary inside! DELENA
1. It's Just the Beginning of a Love Story

Hello Delena lovers! I thought I would start a Delena story since the finale is coming up! I know I'm praying she will finally reveal to Damon that she loves him. Regardless of what happens this will be completely 100% Delena goodness. Reviews and comments are loved, they make me want to keep writing! Anyways, this is just the prequel. Enjoy!

It came down to fear. Fear of finally doing what she wanted. She always thought before she acted. She didn't so irrational things. But he made her want to. He made her want to be a little more reckless, a little more passionate.

She wanted him, all of him. Everyone thought he was a monster, and hell at one point she did too. But through everything he had become something more to her. He had become her friend. She couldn't imagine life without him. He was impulsive and he wasn't afraid to be who he was with her. He let her see his dark side, something that Stefan never had. She didn't know how it would work, whatever this crazy and amazing thing that they had.

They fought constantly. They were both stubborn. But she wanted it too work so much. He said that humanity wasn't in him. But he was so wrong; occasionally he would let his walls come down. No more smirks, sarcasm and flirty remarks. It would be just him and all his vulnerability. And she would look in those eyes, the eyes that threatened to consume her. She saw desire, want and love. Love? Did he love her? She knew he did. When Damon loved someone it was with every fiber of his being. It was a powerful, all consuming love. Stefan's love had always been pure and sweet. Damon's love for her scared her sometimes. She wasn't sure if her love could ever measure up.

But she knew if she really let him in she would love him just as much, maybe even more. So yes, she loved him, despite the warnings of everyone around her. But somehow, whernever things started to progress into that next stage, the stage right before love; she always managed to screw it up. Say the wrong thing and he would lash out. That scared her because she knew it would kill her if she lost him. There was no point in denying it. She was in love with Damon Salvatore.


	2. Forget About the Rest of the World

Hey everyone! So this is the first real chapter, the one before is sort of a prequel. Anyways, I just had to write this after 3x20. Its sligtly AU, how I wish 3x19 went. A girl can dream! Review and comment and let me know if I should continue this or just leave it as a oneshot. Thank you loves!

The car ride home from Denver was unbearable for Elena. It was silent except for the music playing from Jeremy's headphones as he slept. The open road lay before them, carless. Damon kept his eyes on the road, hands tense on the steering wheel. The moonlight lit up his beautiful features and Elena found herself wanting to touch his face, wanting him so desperately to look at her, to kiss her again. Unspoken words hung in the air. Elena leaned her head against the cool window and tried to sleep, but it was useless.

The events of the nights kept replaying in her head. The hotel room, the kiss, the argument. One minute she was in heaven. She finally had given in to her desires. She had kissed Damon with everything she had been holding back for so long. But then she had to go and ruin it and tell him that she didn't know what she felt. She was such an idiot. She knew exactly what she felt. She loved him. The fact that she did scared her. It was everything she had told herself she would not do.

He was unpredictable, reckless, passionate. Far from the safe Stefan she had loved. But maybe that was just it. She wanted to be challenged. Someone who would fight with her and love her more because of it. Hell, they fought all the time but at the end of the day he was her rock. He was the one constant in her life these days. She trusted him more than anyone else. Somewhere along the way it became more than that. It was a gradual thing. He had snuck up on her. Between the smirks and sarcasm she had started to care for him. But she had messed it up. Again. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't lose him, if she did she knew it would kill her. She snuck a glance at him again and this time detected sadness in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Damon" she said. It was more of a whisper really. It was filled with sadness, love and confusion. He didn't even glance at her. "Damon" she said again putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What?" he said shrugging off her hand. He still didn't look at her. Who could blame him after everything she had put him through that night. "

I think we need to talk" she said.

"Nope, we don't. You made it pretty clear earlier that you were just using this trip to figure out your feelings. Which, as you pointed earlier, are unknown." He said keeping his eyes trained on the road.

"Damon, just look at me!" she said tugging on him. He didn't budge. " I'm trying to talk about my feelings with you and you are being an ass!" she said her voice getting louder. Her sadness turned to anger. She was trying to discuss her feeling and it was hard enough without him being all nonchalant about it. "

I'm being an ass Elena?" He said stopping the car to look at her. " I'm the not the one who is playing people!" he said as he got out of the door slamming the door behind him. She got out of the car too.

"I'm not playing you Damon!" She yelled as rain started to fall around them. She quickly walked around the car to his side. "I just don't know how to say what I feel!'

"It's not hard Elena!" He turned to face her, his blue eyes angered. "You either love me or you don't." He was suddenly right in front of her, close enough to touch.

" That's what I'm trying to tell you you idiot!" she exclaimed. " It's hard for me."

He took a step closer. "Why Elena? Because it goes against what your head is telling you to do? Because everyone is telling you not to? For once, Elena do what makes you happy." He took another step closer. " Forget about the rest of the world." He whispered. She searched his blue eyes.'

" It scares me Damon." She began. " I can't define what we have. Its bigger than what Stefan and I have. Its all-consuming and when we touch its like I'm on fire. I'm attracted to you and it feels wrong and right at the same time. My head tells me one thing and my heart tells me another. I feel safe with Stefan, at least I did. This, what we have, is unknown to me. It fascinates me and scares me. YOU, fascinate and scare me. Somewhere along the way we became more than friends but not quite lovers. I don't know how to categorize this. I care about you Damon. You may think that no one is capable of loving you but you are wrong. You are not the heartless badass monster that you try to make everyone believe that you are. You are stubborn, arrogant, and reckless and do whatever you want. Whenever something bad happens you lash out. And I'm afraid if I really let you in and something happens, what will happen if you lash out. You put up a façade of nonchalance and sarcastic remarks and flirty looks; all to make it seem like you don't care. But you do care Damon. When you love it's with every fiber of your being. You don't let people see the good side of you. The protective, caring, determined side. The side that would die for the people he cares about. The side that I trust more than anyone else in this entire world. The side that I care about so much." She said whispering the last part.

She reached out grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. " I'm so sorry that I can't tell you exactly what I feel " she whispered looking into his eyes. His eyes no longer held their anger. They were soft, sad and full of love.

He kissed the back of her hand and she closed her eyes. " Damon" she whispered. He kissed the corner of her mouth this time. It said everything that he wanted to tell her. "Get back in the car, you're soaking" he said quietly bring her back down to her earth. He knew if they stayed out there any longer he would kiss again and he didn't want to push it. He grabbed a blanket out of the trunk and gave it to Elena as he got back in the car. "Thank you" she said a small smile on her lips. She pulled off her jacket and pulled the blanket around her feeling much warmer quickly. She leaned against the window and closed her eyes. Only one thought in her head. Damon.


End file.
